mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Emilie Atcroft
Emilie Atcroft Emilie Atcroft '(b. December 11th, 2004) is a Pureblood witch from London, England. Born to Olyver Atcroft - pureblood wizard who inherited his family's vast fortune, amassed through gold trade and regulation - and Corinne de Gervaux - a witch from a notorious pureblood family, rumored to have seized several real estate properties from a large number of wizarding families during the Wizarding Wars. ''(('OOC Note: The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise stated by the character's player. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. Rumors may be used freely IC.))'' Biography Early Life Growing up in the heart of London, Emilie Atcroft was brought up by servants and her very involved house elf - Gertrude. Due to her parent's heavy involvement in the family business, Emilie hardly spent time with her mother and father - both of which were said to have been heavily involved in governmental activities to, quite possibly, clear their name of all illegal and dark activity associated to the Dark Lord (speculated). As a result, it was Gertrude that soothed her as an infant. Her extended family, though also living in London, had no interest in her as a child, so the feeling of neglect and rejection remained within her well into her older years. Emilie grew up hearing about muggles and blood traitors. Her parent's views, and Gertrude's, were so strong, that they quickly corroded Emilie's mind from a very early age. Such was her distaste for muggles, says Olyver, that her very first sign of magic came when both he and Corinne celebrated her 3rd birth party for young Emilie, speaking ill of muggles, of course. A large bouquet of balloons floated nearby and, as Emilie focused on them, her father jokingly stated, "Muggles are inferior to us in every day. Surely, my darling Emilie will learn to understand this sooner than later" And only moments later, all of the balloons - 5 or 6 in total, popped all at once. There is no way to confirm whether the talk of muggles caused her to pop those balloons, but it is certain that it was Emilie who cause it. Hogwarts First through Fifth Year (2016-2021) Last to be sorted, 11 year old Emilie was already exasperated. Coming from a family that didn't appreciate waiting, Hogwarts proved to be a testing challenge for the young witch from day one. As she took each step towards the Sorting Hat, there was only one thing on her mind - Slytherin. Not a single Atcroft had placed in any house except Sytherin. Breaking that lineage was not something Emilie wanted. The hat was on Emilie's head for a mere 3 seconds before he loudly called out, "SLYTHERIN!" And even though it truly was one of the fastest decisions of the night, Emilie still had the nerve to think, "Took you long enough." Whether the Hat caught wind of that parting though or not is quite unclear, for he was quickly put away - not a single word uttered after. Sixth Year (2021-2022) Seventh Year (2022-2023) In progress... Personality and Traits Highly dismissive of practically everyone, Emilie has an air of superiority about her, which she's certainly not afraid to make known to any that approach her. If she's not pleased, she will let people know. Her temper is measured and she never raises her voice, even when she's her angriest. Slytherin house seems to be the only house Emilie associates with, and even within her house, she makes exceptions of who she approves of. She has difficulty expressing her feelings, and she's so emotionally blocked off, people insinuate Emilie lacks a heart. Her smiles are reserved for those that truly earn it. She does not do well with foolery. She's measured in everything she does. Nothing goes unplanned. Punctual. Blunt. Entitled. Conniving. She would betray a friend if it meant a personal gain. With friends - the whole three of them or so - Emilie is relaxed and even playful. She brings down her walls some, speaking her mind freely. She does not trust easily and would consider herself to be barking mad if she ever shared one of her many secrets with anyone - especially someone outside of Slytherin house. She comes off as distant even if deep down, she's desperate for a connection with someone. Though she's got a tough exterior, there is more to her than just a Muggle hater. * Ambitious * Conniving * Introverted * Secretive * Even tempered * Aloof * Arrogant * Hardworking * Realist * Daring Studies and Abilities Potions - Exceeds Expectations Defense Against the Dark Arts - Acceptable Transfiguration - Outstanding Herbology - Acceptable Charms - Outstanding Arithmancy - Exceeds Expectations Rumors * Emilie Atcroft, during her years at Hogwarts, has shown her blood purist views on several occasions, with some people fueling the rumor mill that she will go after any muggle-borns that so much as look at her funny. No incidents at Hogwarts are able to back up these claims, however, aside from snarky remarks and hurtful words. * It is well rumored among pureblood students and families as a whole, that Emilie's family (on Emilie's mother's side) had a big hand in seizing desirable properties from half-blood and muggle families. Despite being sanctioned for these transgressions, the de Gervauxs were cleared of all charges - the lands they were able to seize never returned to their rightful owners. Some say it was a large monetary bribe that guaranteed the de Degervaux's clearing of their name. Others say they utilized the Imperious curse to manipulate Ministry officials. No one knows for certain. * Known to have brewed one of the strongest love potions in all of Hogwarts' history. Said potion was injected into beautifully crafted cupcakes, which were ingested by a large group of 4th year Gryffindors during the annual trip to Hogsmeade when the Inn keeper inadvertently offered the cupcakes to the group. This caused mass hysteria as all of the affected boys became deeply infatuated by the innkeeper. Emilie was never traced as the potion brewer. Now, nearly two years later, if prodded about the incident, Emilie proudly boasts about her small feat. She was never caught by her head of house, and those that know of Emilie's involvement are too scared to rat her out or don't care enough to see her get in trouble. * It's been rumored that the Atcrofts used to be Death Eaters, choosing the right side (forcefully) after the fall of Lord Voldemort caused them to halt their exploitation and abuse on muggles. * Emilie has never had a boyfriend or romantic interest in all of her years at Hogwarts, though it is speculated that Emilie has developed an interest for Victor Grimm (7th year Slytherin). There is no real evidence to back up these claims. * She can do a deadpan impression of Headmistress Fischer. Relationships Olyver Atcroft Due to Olyver being an obsentee father during Emilie's formative years, their relationship is one that leaves much to be desired. Emilie's earliest memory of her father involved him turning his back from her as she cried herself to sleep in bed. The need for love and human touch was one Emilie craved from her father very deeply. Love she never truly received. Olyver, in turn, had much different ideas on love. In his eyes, he considered love to be the passing of important information and knowledge to his one and only offspring. Do not misinterpret this as Olyver being a neglectful parent, for he spoiled his daughter plenty with gifts and other material possessions. No. Olyver was neglectful of his daughter in the emotional sense. As a result, Emilie never grew fond of her father. In fact, she generally refers to him as Olyver, instead of 'dad' or 'father'. They're cordial to each other, and she often credits Olyver as the man that shaped the girl she is today. Her values and beliefs were heavily influenced by Olyver, and for that, she is more than grateful. Corinne Atcroft (nee de Gervaux) Gertrude (House Elf) The small, wrinkly house elf was perhaps the only member of the Atcroft household that was truly excited over the birth of Emilie. She'd made arrangements and read books on how to care for human infants - something she was eager to put into practice the moment she laid eyes on little Emilie. From the beginning, Gertrude acted as a mother to the poor girl who was often left behind as Corinne and Olyver attended events, meetings and tended to their respective business. As she Emilie grew, she became highly attached to Gertrude - often going to her if she had a question or problem instead of her own mother. Though the Atcrofts were generally kind to Gertrude, none were as king as Emilie. She grew up with the elderly house elf. Some of Emilie's deepest secrets are kept by Gertrude, and often times, the house elf would gladly do Emilie's bidding - even if it meant doing something highly illegal. Or dangerous. When Emilie left for Hogwarts, it was Gertrude she would write to. It was Gertrude she would visit when she went home. Now, being in her final year t Hogwarts, their communication has slightly deteriorated, as Emilie is plagued with examinations and other after school activities. Their love for one another, however, remains as strong as ever. Victor Grimm Their friendship was one which was forged over a series of obligated engagements, boring pureblood parties and occasional summers vacationing with each other's families. Though their friendship did not cement until their 3rd year together when they attempted (and consequently failed) to poison the Greenhouse with Herbacide. Their detention and meticulous planning forged a bond that has remained strong through the rest of their years at Hogwarts. It was that Greenhouse incident that gave birth to the nickname Gruesome Twosome, for their pranks and ill intentions garnered a reputation among their house and throughout the castle. Emilie seems to put her guard down around Victor, which says a lot, considering the girl is rarely seen smiling or joking about. On a cold, dreary September evening, their friendship took a turn as Victor worked up his courage to ask Emilie to be his girlfriend. This very public and somewhat awkward exchange happened under the watchful eye of two NPC Slytherin 2nd years, both of which have remained tight lipped on the event (were one to ask them). Victor is the only person Emilie feels comfortable with. Now that they've transitions from friendship to something more, the pair is downright inseparable. It's only when Victor is around that Emilie actually smiles and becomes somewhat tolerable of others. Possessions from school supplies Journal Been writing on it since her 3rd year at Hogwarts, the diary's pages contain some of Emilie's deepest darkest secrets, doubts and insecurities. The diary is magically protected from prying eyes - if anyone other than Emilie touches it, all they'd find would be an assortment of doodles and chicken scratches. Hate Potion Extremely powerful concoction, brewed during her 6th year along with the now infamous Love Potion of Hogsmeade - the vial is the sister potion brewed by Emilie herself, made in an attempt to prank the Gryffindor girls on the annual trip to Hogsmeade. The Hate Potion is locked away in Emilie's personal stash. The vial is unmarked. Wand 12.25" Walnut | Dragon Heartstring | Unyielding Contradictions She has a selfless side. A side that's aching to come out. Though she was brought up believing Mugge-borns are the scum of the Earth, deep down, Emilie knows that to not be the case. There's a constant struggle to hold her tongue and turn her life around, embracing differences instead of seeing them as a defects. Embracing the times and moving forward instead of blindly following in her family's beliefs. She still very much dislikes muggleborns, though she's secretly doing her best to give them a chance. She has a soft spot for House Elves in general, which could be seen as controversial, seeing as how House Elves could be seen as being beneath muggle born witches and wizards by some - especially the crowd Emilie and her family run with. She shows her own House Elf Gertrude great kindness and love, which in turn, has made Emilie grow fond of the House Elves at Hogwarts. She will help first year Slytherins if they ask her for help, regardless of their blood purity. It could be the single exception to her 'blood rule', as Emilie's first year at Hogwarts was one of great adjustments and loneliness. The last thing she wants is her incoming housemates to feel rejected, ignored or looked down upon. They're Slytherin's future and she'd be damned if she didn't make sure to guide them and aid them - ONLY when they ask. Although her family is very powerful and very wealthy, to Emilie, that's all meaningless. She never takes pride in how wealthy she is. She never boasts and she never uses her family's influences on others. Highly independent, Emilie relies in herself and only herself, putting her faith in her magical and non magical abilities to achieve her means. She will never pull out her wand against anyone. Verbal arguments and taunting have never lead Emilie to threaten her adversaries through magical means. If a wand is pointing at her with the possibility of being hurt clearly eminent, she would most certainly egg on her opponent, though not once would she try to defend herself or harm the other person.